


sweet as sugar

by CelticRune



Series: did it hurt [2]
Category: Choice of Games, The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticRune/pseuds/CelticRune
Summary: This is what happens when the forum thread gets to talking about kinks I guess. Keiji, Tahir, Mason, and two versions of how some sexy feeding might go.





	1. Keiji

**Author's Note:**

> This is part headcanons I wrote for the forum and part rambly non-fic I wrote for SomethingSome (somescribblesblog.tumblr.com), hence the change in format. this is also set in our AU where Keiji and Tahir are both detectives in Wayhaven and they end up in a poly relationship with Mason.

Keiji and Mason is never gonna be easy because that’s not what either of them want. If Keiji’s gonna let Mason feed from him he’s gonna have to fight for it (with plenty discussion and conversation beforehand and explicit consent because they might be idiots but at least they’re being somewhat safe about it). It’s gonna end with Keiji pinned face-first into the bed, Mason a heavy weight against his back, hoarse, mocking laughter in his ear as sharp teeth (fangs, they’re  _fangs_ ) scrape against the sensitive skin of his neck. Keiji’s giving him lip because the boy doesn’t know how to shut up for the life of him but he falls quiet as Mason growls, deep enough that he feels it more than he hears it, and when fangs sink into his neck he  _moans_.

 

///

 

i don't see Tahir as being too interested in being bitten himself, but he's _very_ interested in how it drains all the fight out of Keiji, leaves him moaning and clutching the blankets (and how Mason looks like this, stormy grey eyes electric and intent, with a hunger that's no less intense now that he's had a taste). It makes it so easy to take Keiji in his hand and tease him with slow, steady strokes that are not at all what he wants right now, and tell him in a rough, low voice, how good he looks like this, strung out and desperate, how sweet he sounds. Keiji doesn't fight the praise but he does beg (and snap, and tease, and whatever other words float unfiltered through his brain on the haze of adrenaline and endorphins) Tahir not to be such a fucking tease for once, _please_ , as he clutches to both Mason and Tahir, keeping them right where he wants them


	2. Tahir

picture this, if you would. cause tahir's nervous, the first time he asks mason to bite him. he doesn't miss the way mason goes quiet and intent, a sudden tension to his frame that screams hunter, how could he. but he explains, if a little haltingly, and mason relaxes, then nods. now imagine later, the three of them together in bed. tahir's snug in the middle, keiji pressed up against his back, trailing kisses and playful nipping bites along his throat, close enough that tahir can feel more than hear his laughter, and mason in front of him, their kisses slow but heated. 'so a little fairy told me you want to get bitten,' keiji murmurs against his skin and he huffs a slightly nervous laugh. mason rolls his eyes, but there's no annoyance behind it when he says, 'wonder who could've told you that'

'i've been thinking about it,' tahir admits, then shivers as keiji lingers on the sensitive spot just behind his ear and says, 'good' in a low voice that's all hunger. 'i want to feel your dick twitch in my hand when he sinks his fangs into you,' keiji says next and tahir's stomach flips, his face so red he feel he might combust. mason's amused chuckle doesn't help in the slightest, nor does the unwavering focus with which he looks at tahir as he wets his lips. 'you should keep talking, i think he likes it,' mason adds, the amusement now edged with a mocking taunt. tahir bristles, a retort on his lips but he can't even get the words out before mason ducks his head and there's the scrape of fangs against his throat and his heart skips a beat, his breath cathing in his throat. keiji's a solid presence against his back and it's reassuring, somehow, to have him here, even as he whispers affectionate filth, his breath warm against tahir's ear

mason's a damn filthy tease, and tahir's spine is all liquid heat by the time mason's fangs sink into his neck and he drinks deep, a hungry groan muffled against tahir's skin


End file.
